All We'd Ever Need
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Do you ever think about your mommy, Elizabeth?” Dan asked her sleeping form quietly. “Its okay if you don't. I think Daddy thinks about her enough for the both of us." Derena.
1. Chapter 1

He had walked to her room, needing something to calm him down after his nightmare. His daughter seemed to be the only thing that could put his mind to rest these days. He watched the slow motions of her chest, rising up and down with each breath. He sat in the soft baby blue armchair, gazing at her with adoration and love in his warm brown eyes. With her long blonde hair, bubbly personality, and sparkling green eyes, Elizabeth was exactly like her mother.

Serena had passed away giving birth to her. His last memory of her consisted of her holding Elizabeth and smiling as if the greatest thing had just happened. At that moment, he had thought he had everything, that he was on top of the world. He had the love of his life, a beautiful child and friends and family were out there waiting for Elizabeth.

And then the machines started beeping wildly and Elizabeth was whisked out of her mother's arms. He too was rushed out, the nurses never telling him what was going on. He had seen too many medical dramas to not know what was going on, yet he yearned for someone to tell him the machines were going faulty. He wanted nothing more to scream her name and demand that he be allowed to see her. But he couldn't. He was speechless. His mouth and throat refused to cooperate with him.

Moments later, the doctor who had delivered Elizabeth came out, her face grim and tired. Dan jumped up from the plastic blue seat, taking in her expression. Surely it was just exhaustion. She walked towards him, taking her glasses off and rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry. We tried everything. The labor took the last bit of her. We lost her."

Words swam in his head, attempting to form coherent sentences, but failing. Tears began forming in his eyes, diminishing the spark that had been there a half an hour ago. "What?" He managed to get out, his voice strangled and hoarse. His speechlessness had gone and was replaced by anger, confusion and disbelief. "No!" This time his voice was barely audible, a mere whisper. "No." He repeated. "Serena, s-s-she c..can't be gone." He closed his eyes, not wanting to be there, not wanting to believe what was going on.

A shift in Elizabeth's sleep brought him back to the present. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes wearily. It had been over a year since Elizabeth was born and over the course of that time, he had watched her grow, learn and love. He got up from the armchair and walked over to Elizabeth's bed, picking up the purple monkey that lay on the floor. He sat on the edge of the Hello Kitty bedspread, careful not to wake her and tucked the purple monkey under her arm.

"Do you ever think about your mommy, Elizabeth?" Dan asked her sleeping form quietly. "Its okay if you don't. I think Daddy thinks about her enough for the both of us. In fact there's not a moment when I don't think about her. And I miss her so much. You would have loved her. I see so much of her in you. Your Uncle Nate says that I should try and find love again, but I don't think I can. So its going to be just you and me for a while okay?" A tear slipped down his cheek, but he didn't move to brush it away.

"I love you so much, Lizzie. I'm so scared of losing you...like I lost mommy. But know this, mommy's looking over you right now. In fact, she's looking over both of us." His voice broke and his shoulders shook with small, silent sobs. "Mommy's in a better place now, and I know she's really sorry you have to grow up without her. She loves you and she misses you." Dan wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Lizzie."

He left the room and slowly padded down the hall to his room. It had originally been his and Serena's room and many memories of her still hung around. The brown fuzzy teddy bear she had given him was sitting on her desk chair, Pride and Prejudice was still lying on the bedside table and 10-08-05 was still lying on her desk, just waiting to be read. He sat on the bed, tracing shapes into the dark blue comforter. "I love you, Serena." He whispered softly, before lying down and turning off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Almost October 8th!! 3 years since Dan and Serena met. One of my favorite holidays lol. Hope you guys like this chapter :).**

Dan woke up with a start, sweat dripping off of his forehead. The covers were strewn over him, looking as if he had thrashed around all night long. Seeing the empty spot beside him, he scrambled out of the blue covers, dressed in only his boxers.

He flew out the bedroom door and took the stairs down, two at a time. The living room was empty, adding to his fear. Nightmares were one thing, but them turning into reality was something he couldn't handle.

Walking briskly, he entered the kitchen, his anxiety growing when no one was there. Where was she? Attempting to think of any other places he hadn't checked, he started pacing, hands running through his brown hair. He was so lost in his thinking, he hadn't heard that who he was looking for had come down and was now watching him, a bemused smile on her angelic face.

"Dan?"

He looked up, eyes alight the moment he heard the familiar voice. Sighing in relief, he walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Good morning to you too." Serena giggled as she clutched her husband tighter. "Any reason for the special greeting?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tip-toe to kiss his nose.

"I had a nightmare." Dan muttered, his hand now resting on Serena's three month pregnant stomach. "Y-you died giving birth. I was so scared when I didn't find you. I-I thought my nightmare came true."

Serena looked up at him, emerald eyes meeting brown. "Dan, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"You don't know that." He said, his voice cracking. "Something could go wrong and I..I can't lose you, I just can't. I won't let our little girl grow up without her mommy."

Despite the circumstances, Serena felt a grin spread over her face. This was the first time he had referred to her as their little nudger's mommy. She leaned up, kissing the corner of his mouth, before she took his hands in hers. "_Nothing_ is going to go wrong, Dan. We are going to have a beautiful little boy."

"You mean little girl." All worry had now escaped his voice, driven away by her reassurances.

"No...I mean boy. Don't you want a little boy who looks exactly like his daddy?" Serena grinned, resting her head on his bare chest, listening to his heart beat faster as she did so.

Dan set his chin on top of her head, bringing them closer. "No. I want a little girl who talks and looks like her mother from the little four year old laugh to her green eyes. _And_ I want to name her Elizabeth, Lizzie for short."

"Any reason why? We've never talked about having Elizabeth as a name."

His hold against her tightened and she felt his heart start racing. "Well, the little girl in my dream," He paused, kissing the top of her head. "Her name was Elizabeth and she looked so much like you, except for her nose. She was stuck with my nose."

Serena giggled and lifted her head up to press her nose against his. "I like your nose. One of the best noses ever."

Dan rolled his eyes before closing the space between the two of them and kissing her. "I love you. And our daughter who's due in about five months."

"I love you too," She muttered, tracing random words on the flat panes of his chest. "and our son."

"We're having a daughter." He chided her gently before ducking his head and kissing her again. "I'm sure of it."

It was now her turn to roll her eyes, the movement of her emerald irises making him smile. "Whatever." She smiled and rested a hand at the back of his neck, playing with the small curls that indicated he needed a new haircut soon. "I'm hungry." She mused, now tracing her hand over his stubbly cheeks. "Make me some breakfast?"

"Why should I?" He mock whined, his lips curving into a pout, as his brown eyes remained twinkling with amusement.

"Because I'm your pregnant wife and you promised to spoil me, remember?"

Dan grumbled a playful, "Needy pregnant woman." before heading upstairs.

"Hey! The kitchen's that way." Serena pointed through the door that Dan had come out of fifteen minutes prior.

"Really? Because I thought I was your breakfast." Dan smirked before continuing going up the stairs, leaving an awestruck Serena behind.

"Geez, at least wait for me." She muttered, before following him up the stairs.


End file.
